


Looking Beautiful

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [49]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Ray Palmer, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Soft Dom Nate Heywood, top Nate Heywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Anon on Tumblr wanted: Could I request a Ray/Nate fic where it’s Ray’s first time? (Bonus points if Nate is a soft dom)
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Ray Palmer
Series: DC NSFW [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Looking Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Since the last episode of legends was Ray and Nora's last episode and I just finished writing this one, I figured why not give the fandoms some fluffy smut?

“I’m not sure about this Nate,” Ray fidgeted nervously from where he was sitting on their bed completely naked as he watched as Nate set some lube and condoms on the bedside table. 

“Hey, look at me,” Nate said gently as he climbed onto his boyfriend’s lap, cupping Ray’s face in his hands and bestowed a soft kiss to those pouty lips. 

“Do you trust me?” Nate asked when he broke their kiss when Ray’s hands settled on his hips. 

“You know I do, I’m just nervous. What if I’m not good?” Ray fretted before falling silent when Nate cupped the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

“All you have to do tonight is lay back and look pretty, that’s something that comes naturally to you. I’ll take very good care of you,” Nate promised fiercely as he stroked Ray’s hair away from his face.

“Just lay back and enjoy baby,” Nate purred as he eased his boyfriend down until he was resting comfortably on the mattress and pillows. 

“Okay,” Ray let out a breath and relaxed every part of his body. He trusted Nate with a lot; this was just one more thing he would trust him with. Ray sighed out, letting his eyes slip closed as Nate began to pepper his bare skin with butterfly kisses even as he curled his fingers loosely around Ray’s cock, smoothly stroking the taller man’s cock until it was plump and hard.

“I’m going to use my fingers to work you open until you’re wet and loose enough so I can just slide right into you,” Nate promised with another kiss to Ray’s lips as he moved his hand away from the other’s cock to grab the lube. 

“Nate,” Ray moaned out in surprise when wet fingers rubbed at his hole. The two had played around a bit but never went too far, those thoughts fled from Ray’s mind as Nate nudged his index finger into him. 

It was a strange pressure but Ray’s attention was drawn away from it when his boyfriend’s wet mouth engulfed his cock. Ray moaned loudly as his hips jerked, allowing Nate to swallow more of his cock and Nate’s finger to push deeper into him. It was a wonderful dual sensation that Ray had never felt before but could already feel himself getting addicted to. 

Nate lapped at Ray’s cock head as he began to pump his finger in and out of his boyfriend’s virgin hole. It was just as tight and hot as Nate imagined it would be and his cock throbbed with the need to be buried inside. Nate swallowed around Ray’s length as he eased his middle finger into his boyfriend. 

Ray cried out at the sudden stretch Nate’s fingers gave him as the brunet spread them apart as he worked his throat around Ray’s cock. Ray dug his fingers into Nate’s hair as the other used his free hand to hold Ray’s bucking hips to the mattress as he worked over his boyfriend’s body.

“Nate, oh God, Nate!” Ray gasped out; body jerking and legs spreading wider when his boyfriend pressed against a spot inside of him that made him see stars briefly. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” Nate praised when he pulled off of Ray’s cock with a lewd pop of his wet lips even as he pushed his ring finger into his boyfriend who keened and his hips bucked again. 

Nate sealed their lips together as he shallowly thrust his fingers into Ray, rubbing their cocks together making both of the men moan in pleasure. 

“Are you ready beautiful?” Nate asked as he brushed some damp strands of hair off of Ray’s forehead, voice incredibly tender and eyes full of love in a way that made Ray all but melt under him.

“Yes, I want you, Nate.” Ray used all his courage to say those words, he was horrible at dirty talk and always squirmed whenever Nate used it, he did get hot under the collar when Nate used it but it was his soft, praising tone that has made Ray come undone more than once. 

“You’ll always have me,” Nate promised even as he slipped his fingers out of his boyfriend’s now puffy and red hole. Ray watched with heated cheeks and excitement pooling in his stomach as Nate rolled a condom onto his cock and added an excessive amount of lube to his length, making sure every inch was coated. 

Nate settled one of Ray’s legs up against his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his calf as he guided his cock to Ray’s now exposed entrance. 

“It’ll go easier on you if you bare down as I push in, think you can do that for me beautiful?” Nate asked as he teased the head of his cock against Ray’s wet hole. 

“Y-Yeah,” Ray nodded already feeling breathless and the moment he felt his boyfriend’s cock begin to breach his virgin hole, Ray bore down and moaned out in surprise as the action allowed Nate to slide into him with shocking ease. 

Nate moaned at the tight heat that gripped his cock, all but swallowing him and Nate couldn’t help but lean down and kiss his slack-jawed boyfriend. Ray looked dazed and high as he adjusted to having Nate inside of him. 

“That’s it beautiful,” Nate crooned as he began to shallowly thrust into his boyfriend, going deeper with each roll of his hips. Sinful noises fell from Ray’s mouth as he took each thrust and he tossed his arms above his head to grab onto the pillows there, arching his body as his cock oozing fresh pre-cum as his body reacted to his arousal. 

Nate could stare at the sight of Ray below him, taking his cock so prettily but he could never resist those kissable lips so he didn’t. Nate sharpened his thrusts as he plundered Ray’s mouth, swallowing those needy gasps and groans as his hips smacked against Ray’s ass.

Ray’s fingers scrambled and raked over Nate’s back as he did his best to cling to his boyfriend who was making him see stars again when his cock focused on that spot Nate had found before with his fingers. 

“Nate!” Ray keened loudly as a jolt of pleasure went down his spine when his boyfriend’s hand curled around his cock as he quickened the pace of his thrusts. 

“I want you to come like this beautiful, with me inside of you, do you think you can do that for me?” Nate sounded breathless and his eyes were full of love and lust, all directed at the man below him. Ray swallowed hard before whimpering when Nate pressed his thumb against the crown of his cock with the right kind of pressure. 

“Yes, yes! Nate!” Ray cried out as he lurched up against his boyfriend, toes and fingers curling as his orgasm wracked his body while his cock throbbed and twitched as ropes of cum spilled over Nate’s fingers. 

“That’s it beautiful, fuck!” Nate cried out as he buried his face in Ray’s throat, hips jerking forward hard a few more times before his orgasm was wrung out of him by his boyfriend’s convulsing channel. Nate filled the condom with his release before pulling out as gently as he could before collapsing on top of Ray who curled his limbs around him like a Koloa. 

“You were so perfect for me beautiful,” Nate crooned as he laid kisses over every inch of skin he could reach as Ray nuzzled his cheek against Nate’s hair. 

“It was good, thank you, Nate,” Ray whispered, overcome with emotions and Nate felt just as choked up and responded the only way he could by pushing himself up on his elbows so he could properly kiss his boyfriend.


End file.
